This Love Affair
by CamillaShepard
Summary: Emma Swan needs to let go of something. Something that involves the brunette tan woman. - SwanQueen, T, One-shot, Angs.


**Okay don't judge, after watching a french movie with a song that got me so deep, I had to write this..**

**THIS IS SUPER SAD, at least for me it was *sniffs***

**The song if you guys wish to listen to it while reading: ****watch?v=YcSoNnpDBPk - And Yes, it is based on the song, very.**

**Enjoy – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

"_Emma! Where are you going?!"_

**…**

Emma Swan was walking through dark streets, people passing by her, doing their routine, and she simple pretended she was alone in the world right now. She had her hands shoved inside the red leather jacket, as she stared down at her dark boots that matched her dark jeans. Her eyes that usually changed the color due the light around were now a dark grey. Her blonde long hair remained wavy and her front strands stuck behind her ear while the side strands hid the sides of her face.

"_I don't know what I am doing…" _

She thought to herself as she bumped into some man, and he obviously thought about to start complaining but when he noticed the beauty he had just bumped against, he simple grinned. "Hey there pretty face, Id yell at ya' for bumpin' into me, ya' know. But such pretty girl needs a better care, am I right?" He kept his smirk and approached her, even done a bold move to wrap his arm around her neck.

Emma simple looked up at the man with a emotionless expression. "What are you doing?"

"Whatcha think? Dontcha want some entertainment?" The man kept his bold actions, because he was a foolish man like that and with the alcohol he already had in him was only making him worse.

Emma frowned slightly and stared at him for a while. "Sure." It was all she said. If she wasn't so emotionless about everything we could see that even if she said sure, everything about her completely denied such thing.

"_I don't know what I am saying…"_

She thought to herself as she just went back down staring at the ground while walking along side with the male.

**…**

Days passed, nights passed, advices came and left her brain less than a second. She didn't want advices, she didn't want people tell her it will get better when the pain was just too much and nobody seemed to understand with what she was dealing with; and none of them went through the same experience, so why take advices from people that didn't experience what she's experiencing right now, right?

So, in the middle of the dark room with flashing colorful lights, extreme loud music, bodies rubbing against each other and even on her. The blonde woman just moved her body slowly even though the song was with hardcore beat. At some point she just looked up at the dark ceiling and a tear was forming on the corner of her eye but she refused to let it go.

"_I don't know why I am watching all these white people dancing…"_

She thought as she closed her eyes and kept moving her body slow. All this blank people, white as sheets of paper with still a destiny to be written on, but allowing themselves to be destroyed before it even happens seem to be okay to them. So why couldn't Emma be okay?

**…**

The walks were just walks, trying to find some meaning on them, or just to fight the depression because she remembered reading some article about it that it could help you when you are facing a tough time or a depression. But she always felt like it was another thing that would make her think more and more about the matter; but at least she wouldn't be at home where she could get her liquor and just drink the pain away. This way of mourning was always more healthy than the one she does every single night at home.

"Oh hi, Emma! Where are you going?" Belle said with a big smile as she was working on the flower shop and saw the blonde woman passing by.

"I don't know." Emma replayed and kept on walking without even take a single glance at Belle and then she thought.

"_But I do know that I am walking."_

At least that was the only thing she was sure of she knew well.

**…**

"Emma, you need to know where you are going from this." The psychologist said as she remained formally sat on her chair and with a notebook on her hands as she eyed her client. "This is already the tenth month." It has been really that long.

"I don't know." Emma mumbled as she leaned her back against the chair and began to nibble on her thumb nail, waiting for it to just break.

"You won't make any progress like this."

"I can't say that I am cruisin'."

"Cruising?"

"Not that I don't like cruisin'."

"Cruising as in moving on?" The psychologist was trying to understand what the blonde was saying, because she seemed to be locked in her mind again and just talking on her own, this used to happen during their seasons.

"Just that I am bruisin' from you." And that was when the nail broke.

The psychologist sighed and pointed down what had just happen. "Don't worry, you will get through this."

**…**

And three more months of therapy seemed to change her, at least that's what everybody thought, having night outs with friends, chatting, going back to have a social life, but once she was back in the walls of her apartment, she allowed the entire pain to come up and cried like a baby.

But today she was waltzing across the floor with some petite redhead woman. She met this girl who had a thing for the 60s till the 90s years stuff, so right now she was in some jazz &amp; blues bar, waltzing around with her.

"You aren't so bad!" The redhead said with a big smile as she held herself closer to the blonde woman.

"I can't say that I am waltzing."

"Don't worry, you are doing great so far." She giggled.

"Not that I don't like waltzing."

"Good! Cause nobody should hate waltzing!" She laughed and just kept on moving around.

But Emma's mind once again wasn't any more in the place her body were, she was far gone and in too much deep thought.

"_Would rather be waltzing with you."_

And when she thought about that she actually showed a small smile.

* * *

She was mourning something that she should've let go as soon as she saw herself getting attached to the temporary bliss.

She picked up heavy boxes and carried them out from her apartment to put on the backdoor of her car and on the backseat as well.

"_So I guess that I am going.."_

She thought once everything was in her car, and she was already turning it on and about to drive off. Leaving an affair behind.

**…**

"_Emma! Where are you going?!" Regina shouted from the bottom of her lungs as she came rushing downstairs after the blonde woman who was rushing her way to the door and putting on her jacket._

_Emma quickly shoved her hands in the sleeves of her jacket and then fixed it over her shoulders as she grabbed the knob of the door. "I don't know. Just away from this love affair." And with that she stepped out of the white mansion and slammed the door behind her._

* * *

***gasps* did I say temporary bliss on this?!**

**But don't you worry, this has no connection with the temporary bliss story…or maybe it has *grins***

**But anyway! Just let me know what you thought about this! It's a one-shot thing. **


End file.
